Archon
The Archon is the Titan of Psionic Power, with its form being a giant ball of psionic energy itself. The archon is designed for hunting down builders, and really nothing more than that. In terms of breaking bases, the archon is a sub-standard titan to use. However, it's role as a titan is to garner as many minions out of slain builders early game as possible, and nothing more. =Abilities= *'Psi Storm' **75/125/175 damage in a large radius over four seconds. **Cost: 200 energy **Cooldown: 10 seconds **Note: Multiple psi storms do not stack damage, and it is ill advised to mass Archons for it's psi storm. **Note: Psi storms also slow unit's movement speeds to an extent, making it useful in chases. *'Psi Renewal' **Restores 250/500/625 life instantly. **Cost: 200 energy **Cooldown: 10 seconds *'Psi Rage' **Increases attack and move speed, but increases the amount of damage taken by 25/20/10 percent. **Cost: 175 energy **Cooldown: 45 seconds *'Psionic Shroud' **Temporarily turns the titan invisible for 15/30/45 seconds. **Cost: 125 energy **Cooldown: 180 seconds **Note: Attacking while shrouded dispels invisibility. *'Psionic Rift' **Slows enemy units within a radius of (?) at a point by (?) move and attack speed. 'This Archon guide is made by HunkofSteel' So say you are reading this guide for Archon gameplay...... what is needed to use the Archon? This guide will arm you this enough basics so as to not be called a noob in game, unless you are just not following the guide. Note that there are many ways to play Archon, this is only one way. So lets start off with taking a general look at the Archon's skills. Psi Storm Your main feeding and killing skill. At level 1, it is close to useless in hunting builders, but does the job in eating some workers. At level 3, it is both good in hunting and eating(unless the builder has upped worker shields/health). Psi Renewal Heals yourself. Not much to say except used in breaking bases or fighting armies. Psi Rage Great hunting skill. Increases movement and attack speed, but the Archon takes an increased percentage of damage while used. 25% at level 1, 10% at level 3. Not recommended for attacking base with level 1 skill. Psionic Shroud Another hunting skill. Causes Archon to be invisible for a limited amount of seconds. With each level increases time. Downside of this skill is an EXTREMELY LONG COOLDOWN Psionic Rift If you reach this skill before the income gold, chances of winning are high :l Basically, this skill slows down towers attack speed and TH and builders movement speed. A really good base-breaker skill. {C}Just by having a general overview of the Archon's skills, you should pretty much know that he is a hunter. That is, he eats builders. His problem comes in when there are bases and you haven't reached level 12. So what does that mean? In early game, play HARD, FAST, and with CUNNING. How to play hard: Find food. Simple right? Not so simple really until you can get scan. Use Psi Storm to feed. Remember though, food is more important than minions. How to play FAST: This is what you should be focusing on. Archon is a titan meant for hunting, so use him for hunting. For example, if you should see any stray builder, chances are killing him is easy peesy with your Rage skill unless he is either a pro or a juke spot is nearby. Use your invisibility to surprise builders, either ones golding or some newbie that forgot to wall off his wood base. Buy scan ASAP and pick off any greedy DTs. CUNNING: This one is mainly just knowing the map and combining skills so as to make the most out of them. For example, use invisible to sneak upon a golding builder, and rage to ensure a kill. Storm at level 3 is also good at killing. Knowing the juke spots , wood spots, and base spots well would also improve your gameplay overall. If you know a builder is headed towards a juke spot the moment he sees you, you should make a decision whether to chase him with rage or go for another builder. This part is also about making wise choices such as when to base feed, when to all-in, and when to worker feed. {C}EARLY GAME: By early game, I mean before the 10 min mark. There should hardly be any bases around, and if there is it would be a marine base. This part is where the archon excels in. When you popped out of the egg, choose psi rage and invisibility. Both will almost gurantee an easy first blood. Walk around the gold area to look for any fast food, and remember to keep an eye on the gold. If you see a dt golding, don't go immediatly. Wait for him to gold for a few more seconds and make sure he feels safe golding. Then go in and kill him with invi. If for some reason he stops golding, CUNNING should be ringing bells that they can see you approaching. Find what it is, or figure what it is. Remember to kick off the first dead person if they don't rage quit; you will need the egg to spawn an immortal. Set skills as level 1 graviton beam, and level 1 hardened shields. Try to max out Guardian shield too. DO NOT CAMP. Take this immortal with you and find food. IF YOU FIND A BUILDER BEAM HIM AND LET THE ARCHON KILL. This applies throughout the game. Constantly scanning the known wood spots is also important. REMEMBER: FEED > MINIONS .Unless you don't even have a single one, than you should really start working to get that immortal pumping. There are things to be careful of, don't overkill builders and don't rush into a base without thinking. You might ask why don't overkill builders? Well that is if a base is set and all the other builders are dead, guess what level are you? Prob around level 3. So? You can't break the base anytime soon, and it will be a challenge. Whenever you can, aim to kill a baser. Rushing into a base is equally bad. Even at level 5, the Archon still would have some trouble defeating a base. MID GAME: 10 min to 30min. This is the time when bases get set up in minutes. Mass scanning is crucial to find wood bases and weak bases coming up. If you happen to find a weak base close by good job and eat up. Kill any wood bases you can. When the builders are mostly all in these bases, start harassing by storming workers and wall feeding. Note that progress will be slow, especially if you failed at early game. If you haven't reached level 5 in this period and do not have a single minion you should consider leaving. The chances of winning honestly is VERY LOW. Your goal is feeding till level 12. You should also use your wall feeding to gauge how well you will be able to break a base. If you are feeling confident, set a scan in and attack it with minions to support. DO NOT ALL IN IF THERE ARE OTHER BASES. If a sentry force fields you in or something, press 2 and teleport outta there unless you are sure nothing funny is going on. Scan should pretty much say everything, but still be careful. If you manage to reach ulti at this point you can pretty much own a non-gold base. First you scan, go in, use ulti, use heal, use rage and fight. If you feel low on health use invi to get out. Be careful of detectors though. This mid-game strategy is the same with or without a minion. Use immortal's guardian shield to increase your chance of breaking in by....a lot. It is also good to buy regeneration potion to be used while sieging a base. The invisibility skill is compatible with regeneration potion, meaning that you can use the potion while cloaked. This is extremely useful during anytime of the game as you do not need to waste teleports to gold or run back to heal. LATE GAME: Say.....You haven't gotten ulti, and builders got their income gold. So what? Life is tough on you, but its still ok for a while. Why? Because of your constant harrasing and wall feeding the builder should not have a high amount of wood. However, you must still act fast. How? I'm assuming that you have minions now. Constant pressure on a single base. Just feed the **** outta him. When he stops rewalling is a signal his wood is REALLY low. That is about when you should charge in and end him. Move to the next base and scan to see if his base is fully upped. If not, do the same thing, unless you have ulti. If it is the last base, do a little feeding, than all-in. Without minion: Wall feed even more, and use rage to quickly move to feed on workers. Use invi to get out of tight spots. Not a whole lot of change really. Well....if you STILL don't have ulti...its gg, but nonetheless a learning game. ''VIDEOS:'' 1. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NA2oFAhGUX4&feature=youtu.be A cool strategy to greatly increase the Archons survivability. Category:Titans